Sector Express
Sector Express is a parcal/mail delivery service serving the entire Etchnion Sector, hense its name of "Sector Express." History Sector Express was founded in Vetriver when it was still a village and started booming. Sector Express simply started out as a "out of home" operation because it began operating out of founder's, Jeremy Call's, home in Vetriver. Jeremy at one point was the only employee and running 200-300 packages alone per day. Eventually this became to much for one person and a small home, so Jeremy moved his operations to an office space in Downtown Vetriver and hired a few more employees. Their operation grew from 1,000+ parcels a day operation. Jeremy then purchased property in the norther area of the city on Route 9, and built a large "hub". It has retail customer facing entereance for customers to come and ship and pickup packages. And in the back was the warehouse hub for the operations. The customer facing area is called the "Ship Center." "We are looking to expand for our customers and to great-ify our shipping network. And to do that we must expand our locations to connect with our customers and to be at a better connivence for them. And so I am announcing locations in Centura, which is already under construction, the northern Reyida villages of Addison, and Adrian. In addition to those 3 planned locations, we are also planning an additional retail location within the city of Vetriver." -Jeremy Call at a press conference. Sector Express aims to have convenient locations within all communities. Four locations are within the city of Vetriver itself, one being the main hub for the company. A secondary hub, which is bigger than the main, was recently built in Commack's Industrial Park making two locations in Commack as well. Their are Sector Express locations in each community in Reyida as well. A location in Centura, Helvalon, and Addison. The Reyida hub is located in Adrian which replaced the smaller hub in Addison. Locations Vetriver - Main Main Hub & Ship Centre 747 Route 9 Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Vetriver - Downtown Ship Centre 702 Route 9 Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Vetriver - Lake Park Ship Centre 790 Grand Mall Ave, STE A102 Vetriver, SJA 7AS06 Vetriver - Avas Hotel & Convention Center Ship Centre 723 Harmony Ave, Room 100 Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Aberdeen Ship Centre 504 Route 14 Aberdeen, SJA 7AS07 Commack - Downtown Ship Centre 903 Freemont Ave Commack, SJA 7AS03 Commack - Industrial Park Ship Centre & Secondary Hub 923 Hopps Ln Commack, SJA 7AS03 Centura Ship Centre 7729 Chenta St STE 101 Centura, RYA 7AR01 Addison ' Ship Centre 5523 Route 5 Addison, RYA 7AR03 '''Adrian ' Ship Centre & Reyida Hub 4412 Industrial Way Adrian, RYA 7AR04 '''Helvalon Ship Centre 8981 Colin Lp Helvalon, RYA 7AR02 Allenton Ship Centre 301 Main St Allenton, RYA 7AR09 Allenton Sort Facility Sorting Facility 3402 Industrial Parkway Allenton, RYA 7AR09 Commack - Hill Valley Ship Centre 996 Swanton Blvd Commack, SJA 7AS02 Category:Companies Category:Senja